WHEN KKAMJONG GET SICK SEQUEL DITIPU KAIHUN
by Chan1412
Summary: karna banyak yang minta sequel ini gue kasioh "saranghae oh sehun"/"dasar kkamjong mesum !"/"pegangan yang erat hunie !"/"HWAAA ! KAI PELAN-PELAN !"


**_WHEN KKAMJONG GET SICK SEQUEL DITIPU_**

**BY : KOMOZAKU YUKITO atau CHAN1412**

**KIM JONG IN from EXO**

**OH SEHUN from EXO**

**PARK CAHNYEOL from EXO (TAMPIL NAMA DOANG ._.v)**

**COUPLE : KAIHUN**

**GENRE : YAOI, BOY X BOY, ****_FLUFF_****, ROMANCE, LITTLE COMEDY.**

**LEGHT : ONE SHOOT**

**RATED : T**

* * *

**WHEN KKAMJONG GET SICK**

**SEQUEL DARI "DITIPU"**

**KAIHUN SUSU COKLAT**

**HAPPY READING ^-~ !**

"38 derajat, kau demam kai" Sehun menaruh termometernya dan mulai menyuapi kai lagi.

"aku tau hunie, dan ini gara-gara kau . jadi bersikaplah yang baik pada calon suamimu ini !"

"siapa suruh kau hujan-hujanan dan bukannya pulang ke rumah hah !"

FLASHBACK

" Mari bersenang-senang sehuna…"

" YA ! ANDWAEH !"

BUK !

"appo….." kai mengelus kepalanya yang dicium mesra oleh sepatu bot milik hyungnya sehun. Chanyeol.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU KKAMJONG !"

"appo ! kenapa kau memukulku dengan sepatu ?"

"karna kau mesum ! keluar !"

"Sehun !"

Cklek bruk

akhirnya sehun berhasil mengeluarkan kai dari rumahnya. Tidak akan mengajak kai untuk menemaninya di rumah dan hanya BERDUA ! oke, sehun akan mencatat itu. Ya, sebenarnya sehun tidak benci acara berduan seperti ini apalagi saat di atas ranjang bersama kai. Sehun hanya malu. Melihat kai yang sedang 'on' berat itu terlihat ehm… lebih seksi ?. kulit coklatnya, abs yang belum sempurna dan…. Dan… argh ! Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menolak pesona kai di saat seperti itu.

BRESH…

Suara hujan yang datang tiba-tiba menyadarkan sehun dari lamunanya.

"hujan, semoga kai sudah sampai di rumah. Akh sebaiknya aku tidur hoam…." Sehun mengunci pintu dan jendelanya lalu pergi tidur. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kai sedang duduk di teras rumahnya dan menggigil kedinginan. #poorkkamjong

Flashback end

"tadinya aku mau pinjam payungmu, tapi kau mengunci pintumu !"

"dan kau berlari pulang dan menerobos hujan begitu ?"

"hehehe"

"kau bodoh kai."

"tapi kau suka kan ? jadi suapi lagi !"

"makan sendiri !"

"aish… aku sedang sakit hun."

"tangan mu tidak patah kan. Atau kau mau ku patahkan tanganmu baru aku suapi hem ?"

"kau jahat hunie ! pokoknya suapi !"

"argh ! oke-oke aku suapi. Dasar manja !"

"aku hanya bermanja-manja padamu hunie"

"gombal. Buka mulutmu"

SKIP~

Kai sudah meminum obatnya dan sekarang sedang tidur. Sudah satu jam sehun menonton tv di ruang tengah. Karna bosan sehun berkeliling rumah kai. Sehun belum pernah masuk ke bagian rumah kai selain dapur, ruang tengah, dan kamar jongin. Setelah berputar-putar akhirnya sehun sampai di garasi. Sehun melihat motor gede milik kai yang sekarang sudah jarang di pakainya. Setelah berpacaran dengan sehun kai meninggalkan motornya dan memilih naik bis bersama sehun. Biar romantis katanya. Padahal sehun ingin coba menaiki motor keren itu dari dulu. Tapi kai selalu melarangnya.

"hunie…. Kau sedang apa ?"

"oh kai ! kau sudah bangun. Maaf aku berkeliling rumah mu tanpa izin."

"hmm, tak apa."

"hei kai, kenapa kau tidak pernah menaiki motormu lagi ?"

"karna aku ingin naik bis bersamamu"

"itu bukan jawaban yang kumau"

"kenapa ? kau mau coba menaikinya ? jangan hun itu berbahaya !"

"umurku 18 tahun. Dan aku sudah punya sim kai"

"ehm begini kalu aku membawamu jalan-jalan dengan motor itu ? tidak buruk kan ? yang penting kau sudah menaikinya"

"tapi aku ingin mengemudikanya kai !"

"ayolah hun… aku tak ingin kau celaka "

"baik-baik. Tapi tidak sekarang kau masih sakit" Sehun mengiring kai kembali ke kamarnya. Kai menurut dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di kasur.

"ke sini hunie…" kai menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Sehun memandang kai curiga. Oh sehun tidak akan termakan jebakan dua kali. Kai tersenyum seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sehun.

"aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku tidak punya banyak tenaga. Kemarilah." Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak naik di samping kai. Kai langsung memeluk sehun erat.

"selamat tidur hunie."

"cepat sembuh kai. Jangan sakit lagi"

"yes, my lord"

Dan mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan.

SKIP~

Sehun sedang menunggu kai yang mengajaknya kencan dengan menaiki motor gede seperti janji kai 3 hari yang lalu. Sehun menunggu sambil memainkan handphone-nya. 15 menit berlalu dan kai belum juga muncul. Sehun sudah menelpon kai berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat-angkat. Tepat sebelum sehun akan beranjak dari duduknya kai muncul.

TIN TIN

"hai hunie, maaf lama. Aku harus mengecek mesinnya."

"ya, dan kau telat 15 menit."

"maaf, maaf. Aku belikan bubble tea sebagai tanda permintaan maafku oke ?."

"persiapkan isi dompetmu kai. Karna aku akan memesan banyak bubble tea."

Sehun mengambil helm yang disodorkan kai dan naik di jok belakang.

"siap hunie ?"

"kita jalan-jalan ke mana ?"

"sudahlah, nanti kau juga tau sendiri. Pegangan yang erat hunie."

Motor milik kai melaju cepat di jalanan. Setelah berkeliling kota sebentar. Kai melajukan motonya memasuki area sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Ternyata itu adalah smp tempat sehun dan kai sekolah dulu. Kai memarkirkan motornya di dekat taman dan langsung menarik sehun turun tanpa melapas helm terlebih dahulu.

"ingat tempat ini hun ?"

"ini…."

FLASHBACK

"hey anak baru, kau manis juga hem.."

"PERGI !" sehun berusaha mengusir segerombol anak yang kini tengah memojokan-nya di taman sekolah. taman ini cukup terpencil dan tidak banyak orang yang mau ke sini karna tempatnya yang tidak terawat.

"hey galak sekali. kau belum tau siapa kami oh sehun ?" sala satu dari gerombolan itu menarik name tag sehun dan melempernya ke tanah. Sehun ketakutan. Dia anak baru di sekolah ini. Tapi, di hari pertamanya sekolah dia udah medapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat kancing bajunya mulai terlepas satu-persatu.

"hei kalian ! berhenti !"

"sial itu kim jong in ! ayo pergi !"

Sehun membuka matanya dan kaget melihat gerombolan anak berandal tadi pergi. dan sekarang sehun melihat seorang namja berkulit coklat menghampirinya.

"hei ? kau tak apa ? mereka melakukan apa padamu ?" sehun hanya berkedip melihat namja yang di mata sehun itu err…. Tampan ?.

"hei kau baik-baik saja ? kau anak baru itu ya ? namaku jong in kau bisa memanggilku kai. aku wakil ketua osis di sekolah ini"

Namja itu mengajak sehun bersalaman. Tapi bukanya menjabat tangannya sehun malah lari meninggalkan kai. Kai heran melihat tingkah sehun. Apa mukanya sebegitu menyeramkan ?. saat hendak berjalan pergi kai melihat benda persegi panjang kecil di tanah. Kai memungutnya lalu tersenyum.

"salam kenal oh sehun. Ku harap kita berjumpa lagi beauty."

FLASHBACK END

" pertamakali kita bertemu. Ingat ?" kai melepas helm sehun dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi taman. Sekarang taman ini terlihat berbeda. Rumput dan semak liar sudah hilang. Taman ini terlihat lebih indah. Bahkan ada kolam buatan dan air mancur.

"ini cantik…" sehun tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depanya. Kai tersenyum dan mencium kening sehun.

"terima kasih kai." Sehun memeluk kai erat. Kai hanya tersenyum.

"saranghae oh sehun"

"nado kim jong in" sehun mencium pipi kai.

Sungguh sehun senang bisa kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat kenangannya bersama seorang kim jong in. Di mana bibit-bibit cinta mulai tumbuh di hati keduanya. Kai dan sehun bermain di taman sampai sore. Kalau saja sehun tadi tidak di telpon oleh chanyeol mereka pasti sudah menginap di sekolah ini.

"ayo pulang kai"

"baiklah" kai memakaikan hlm sehun dan naik ke motornya. Sehun masih berdiri di depan motor.

"ayo naik hunie. Jadi pulang tidak ?"

"bubble tea dulu !"

"hah ?"

"kau janji akan membelikanku bubble tea tadi !"

"kau masih mengingatnya ?!"

"tentu, Kau telat 15 menit. Jadi kau harus membelikanku 15 bubble tea !"

"APA ?!"

"ayo kita beli bubble tea jongie~"

"hun kau mau membuat dompetku kering ?"

"bubble tea ata tidak ada jatah selama 2 bulan ?"

"baik-baik, kita beli bubble teamu !"

"OKE ! LET'S GO !"

"hey tunggu dulu !"

"apa lagi kai ? aku mau bubble tea~"

"kau minta berapa bubble tea tadi ?"

"15. Kenapa ?"

"oke, 15 bubble tea. Berarti 15 ronde nanti malam hunie ! kekeke"

"dasar kkamjong mesum !"

"pegangan yang erat hunie !"

"HWAAA ! KAI PELAN-PELAN !"

END

OKE ! fuh~ malem-malem bukannya tidur malah mantengin leptop sambil nulis ff. Dan inilah hasil begadang saya. Ancur ? oke saya sadar itu. Yuki masih kesusahan menyusun dan memilih kalimat yang tepat dan benar. ada yang bilang ff saya pendek banget. namanya juga drabble, ya gitu bentuknya. ini udah saya panjangin semua yang udah ngereviews thanks all !.

Ehmmmmmm ada sedikit pengumuman. yuki punya 3 ff baru dan belum ada cast nya. ini fff shounen-ai. yang mau usul couple silahken. tapi, harus exo ya ! jangan krisyeol ! yuki udah punya banyak ff yang cast nya krisyeol + ngk tau kenapa yuki lagi ngk mood buat bikin ff dengan cast krisyeol. ini gara-gara kabar burung yang engak jelas dan buat saya galau. oke yuki pamit undur diri dan jangan lupa reviews ! #cling #ngilang


End file.
